Talk:Wolf
Added Snow Wolf and Elder Wolf, plus locations to Wolves --Epinephrine 16:38, 14 December 2005 (UTC) Players of the Square video game Secret of Evermore might notice a distinct resemblance between Guild Wars' wolf and "Dog"'s first incarnation in the prehistoric zone of Secret of Evermore. The brutish, hunched, muscular back is the most striking similarity between the two. Possibly just coincidence, but...--WGASA 20:15, 29 December 2006 :Just coincidence I think, although you're right there is a big similarity. Such an underappreciated game. Arshay Duskbrow 23:52, 29 December 2006 (CST) so im unde the impression that this is supposed to be the best pet... is that true? :See Animal companion. The question of "best" is more an issue of its evolution and to a lesser degree if the damage type fits your needs. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:12, 7 January 2007 (CST) Are there any unique wolf skins? --Fry 16:30, 2 March 2007 (CST) :Hyenas! Rejoice I shall! --Fry 01:20, 22 March 2007 (CDT) o.o Starting playing shadowbane for the first time just now. THe sound one of the logos had with it was a growl that sounded exactly like this. — Blastedt 15:48, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Eye color On one older version of the image, the wolf has green eyes. On the current picture it has yellow eyes. Why? -- numma_cway 14:47, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :Different areas in the game have different lighting. While a purple armor may show as blue in one, it can be close to red in another. The same thing goes for the wolf's eyes as yellow and green are very close colors. —[Adul] 02:55, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Wolves and other pets. I think wolves are the best they are the first pet you can get in the prophecies campaign as on my ranger i have had my wolf since level 1 and has been travelling with me for 12months. I think that the ranger should however be allowed to choose their PVP pets from the basic types eg.prohpecies-Wolf,Melandrus stalker and moas. .Factions-Tiger ,Crab etc.Nightfall-Flamingoes and Hyenas. If you wish to contact me for information on pets and special pet builds you may contact me in game under my title used on Guildwiki.-Todd The Trailhound ::The first pets? Nay, those would be stalkers; it's a quest requirement. Elder Wolf Capturing How do i get an elder wolf? I get to its location and all the summit rangers already have them. -Canderouss :Elder Wolf is just an evolution of a normal Wolf, it's not a different kind of wolf --Gimmethegepgun 13:20, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::I don't think he's asking what an Elder Wolf is, but rather how you charm the ones in Spearhead, since a lot of the time the Stone Summit charm them first. To answer the question, it's just luck - hope they spawn in a way where one of the wolves isn't near a Summit group. It might take a few tries. BigAstro 14:12, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :::I saw one wandering around while vanquishing Spearhead Peak recently. As Astro says, I think you just need to be lucky with spawn location. Arshay Duskbrow 14:19, 18 August 2007 (CDT) New snow wolf? all the snow olves i hv seen in proph look nothing like the snow olf in the pic is that GW:En snow wolf? :Hmm I think you're right...I remember all types of Wolves looking like the first picture - blackish fur with yellow eyes. Meh. (T/ ) 12:34, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::its a gwen wolf, didnt put enough info in the title on the image. -- Xeon 17:38, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Elder Wolf is an Evolution not a Type Elder is the evolution of a pet as seen on the Animal companion page. It is not a type of wolf. Another example of uncharmed evolved pet is the Agressive Lion in Nightfall. :I believe they are referring to the Elder Wolf which is the default pet for all Core PvP made characters who bring Charm Animal.--Zev 08:36, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Zaishen Menagrie So because a Snow Wolf is just a wolf I can't add it to the Zaishen Menagrie? I already got Wolf, Black Wolf and White Wolf there - Snow Wolf would be a nice addition. Is it the same like with Strider and Moa? --Birchwooda Treehug 11:04, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :yeah it's the same. A Snow Wolf is a Wolf as is a Elder Wolf -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 15:34, 26 May 2009 (UTC)